Mirrors in Amber
by Teyla-shan
Summary: Trad. Morgane commence lentement à sombrer dans la folie quand elle découvre cette petite librairie à Caerleon. Sans parler du neveu du propriétaire. AU moderne. OS en trois parties. Mergana.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour à tous ! Me revoici avec une traduction sur la série Merlin cette fois-ci.

Je suis tombée sur cette petite perle il y a quelques temps ; **Mirrors in Amber** de **Shu of the Wind**, que je remercie pour m'avoir permis de traduire sa superbe fic. J'ai bien aimé l'intrigue et le style spontané. Je trouve qu'elle mérite largement d'être partagée pour tous ceux et toutes celles qui sont fâchés avec l'anglais. J'espère que vous l'apprécierez autant que moi !

L'histoire est centrée sur Morgane, personnage que j'aime beaucoup du fait de ses multiples facettes et se déroule à notre époque, dans le futur par rapport à la série TV. C'est aussi un Merlin/Morgane (ou Mergana pour les habitués), un couple malheureusement trop peu exploité sur le fandom français. Shame on us ! Ils sont juste à croquer ensembles et j'ai toujours eu un faible pour les couples impossibles...

**Auteur** : Shu of the Wind

**Traductrice** : me !

**Pairing** : Merlin/Morgane

**Résumé** : Morgane commence lentement à sombrer dans la folie quand elle découvre cette petite librairie à Caerleon. Sans parler du neveu du propriétaire. AU moderne. OS en trois parties.

**Disclamer**: BBC & co pour l'univers de Merlin. Le scénario complet appartient à Shu of the Wind. Je ne fais que traduire avec son aimable autorisation.

**NOTES** : Emrys est la traduction galloise du prénom Ambrose, c'est pourquoi l'auteure l'utilise dans cette fic. Les titres sont inspirés de paroles de chansons.

Bonne lecture !

Votre avis est toujours le bienvenu ;)

* * *

**Mirrors in Amber  
**

**.&.**

**by Shu of the Wind**

Morgane s'est encore réveillée en hurlant. C'est plus fort qu'elle. Peu importe s'il s'agit de la douzième nuit d'affilée, si Gwen doit en avoir par-dessus la tête de ses crises, elle ne peut réprimer les sueurs froides, les tremblements et les images de flammes se consumant encore derrière ses pupilles. Même lorsqu'elle sursaute dans son lit, le visage caché contre ses genoux, luttant pour se rappeler comment respirer. Elle est presque convaincue d'être la pire colocataire de toute l'histoire de la faculté et que la patience de Gwen à son égard doit certainement relever du miracle ou de celle d'un ange. À sa place, elle aurait déjà changé de chambre depuis des mois ou dans le pire des cas, appelé la clinique psychiatrique la plus proche pour sa coloc hystérique qui pousse des hurlements en plein milieu de la nuit à cause de cauchemars dont elle n'a aucun souvenir au réveil. Contrairement à elle, sa camarade est d'une gentillesse infinie. Elle lui prépare du thé et la laisse pleurer sur son épaule sans se plaindre. Sa bonté la rend malade car Morgane sait qu'elle n'a rien fait pour mériter une telle amie. Elle ne la mérite pas du tout.

Cette nuit est différente. Elle se souvient à peine des contours d'un visage, un visage longtemps oublié. Une voix qui murmure à son oreille dans une langue inconnue. Lorsqu'elle parvient suffisamment à se calmer pour attraper un bloc et retranscrire les mots, ils ont déjà disparu dans les confins brumeux de son esprit.

Le reste de la nuit, elle tourne et se retourne dans ses draps sans jamais pouvoir se rendormir.

Elle ne sait plus quand les rêves ont commencé. Son premier vrai souvenir – et aussi son dernier – ce sont les douces paroles de sa mère et un bol de chocolat chaud après une nuit agitée, réveillée par le cauchemar particulièrement sanglant et terrifiant d'un très vieil homme debout au milieu d'un champ de bataille. Il la dévisage de haut alors qu'elle est en train de hurler. En larmes, elle est restée blottie dans les bras de sa mère en écoutant ses mots réconfortants, _"ce ne sont que des rêves, ma chérie. Juste des rêves."_ Mais les bras de Viviane se sont crispés autour d'elle d'une façon qui, pour une fillette, peut être réconfortante mais trahit la peur pour l'adolescente qu'elle a été.

Ses rêves n'ont jamais cessé. Rien n'y fait et rien n'y fera jamais, songe t-elle en enfilant son pull et boutonnant son jean. Gwen a déjà filé à son cours de biologie de sept à midi. Elle se sent terriblement coupable de l'avoir tenue debout quasiment toute la nuit. Aucun traitement ne fait effet, ni médicament, ni sirop, ni une quelconque thérapie. Elle ne peut rien faire sinon subir son rêve jusqu'à ce qu'il se termine brutalement.

Morgane ne s'est plus réveillée dans une telle détresse depuis des années. Maintenant, cela se passe toutes les nuits et elle a l'impression de devenir folle.

Ses cours de la matinée ont été épouvantables. L'astrophysique en particulier, faute d'être à moitié endormie et de tenir à la caféine. Alors, quand elle retourne une énième fois à la cafétéria en seulement trois heures pour un café noir, elle est à bout. Elle décide de sécher les maths et emprunte la voiture de Gwen – qui accepte à contrecoeur – pour aller faire un tour. Caerleon est une petite ville bâtie autour de l'université d'Ealdor. Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir et à cette époque de l'année, il est difficile de faire quoique ce soit sans être bombardé par les décorations de Noël. Elle pousse un soupir et tourne à l'angle de Mercer Street, agrippant le volant d'une poigne ferme sous ses mains gantées.

Elle rêve et ses cauchemars lui arrachent des larmes. Ils la rendent folle de terreur, un sentiment qui la poursuit jusqu'au réveil à un tel point qu'elle n'est plus sûre de savoir distinguer l'illusion de la réalité. Sous ses manches et ses longues mitaines se cachent des cicatrices encore douloureuses. Elle resserre son emprise sur le volant. Ces mondes – _ses _mondes, peut-être les a-t-elle inventé ? – s'écroulent lentement autour d'elle, la tiraillant de part et d'autre comme le nouveau-né dans le récit de Salomon. Elle se sent prise au piège entre le monde réel et celui des rêves qui se confondent dans son esprit.

Les larmes se remettent à couler et elle les essuie d'un revers de main furieux, avant que les gouttes ne gèlent sur ses joues.

Morgane n'a jamais visité cette partie de la ville. La neige est haute sur le bord des routes et l'endroit ressemble au district des commerçants. Elle se gare à la place de parking la plus proche et souffle profondément. Penchée en avant, le front appuyé sur le volant, elle commence à réciter des verbes en russe. Ses lèvres remuent à peine alors qu'elle dresse la liste en silence. _Marcher. Courir. Manger. Dormir. Rêver._ Non, pas rêver. _Vivre. Parler. Se souvenir_. C'est seulement après l'avoir répétée deux fois en entier qu'elle se sent assez lucide pour mettre un pied dehors et affronter le froid.

La petite librairie attire tout de suite son attention. Pourquoi, elle ne saurait dire – l'endroit a l'air secret, silencieux et il n'y a pas de bar-café à l'intérieur. Elle n'a jamais aimé les coins cafés dans les magasins, toujours trop bruyants et gênants. Mais ici, quelque chose semble l'attirer au delà des modestes guirlandes lumineuses décorant la porte et la petite vitrine de livres. Des livres tantôt anciens, tantôt plus récents. Lorsque la porte se referme derrière elle avec un tintement de clochette, elle ne l'aime que davantage. Il n'y a personne, excepté le vieil homme assis au comptoir avec un livre sous le nez. Il relève les yeux en l'entendant entrer et lui offre un léger sourire derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune avant de se retirer dans l'arrière-boutique, la laissant seule.

Il y a des horloges partout, remarque t-elle en déambulant entre les rayons d'histoire et de science. Des horloges, des peintures et des tics-tacs qui arrivent presque à la rassurer au lieu d'agresser ses nerfs. Cette librairie ressemble davantage à un bazar ou une boutique d'antiquités. Au fond, elle distingue un éclat d'acier et s'étonne de voir qu'on a suspendu une épée au mur. Elle effleure des doigts un vieux rouage d'horloge et pivote vers les rangées de livres. Pas un seul n'a été publié depuis les cinq dernières années. Elle tombe tout de suite sous le charme.

"Puis-je vous aider ?"

C'est le vieil homme, celui avec les lunettes en demi-lune et sa copie du _Conte des deux cités_ qu'il tient serrée contre son torse. Elle observe ses doigts vaguement toucher la reliure, comme pour s'assurer que l'ouvrage est toujours là, et se détend quelque peu. "Ça ira, je vous remercie."

"Si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir," déclare t-il d'un ton calme et formel en repassant derrière son comptoir pour lire. Il est revenu avec une tasse de café et elle se demande s'il y a une cuisine dans l'arrière-boutique ou s'il vit à l'étage au-dessus du magasin. Curieusement, cette idée tout droit sortie d'un roman l'enchante plus que nécessaire.

_"Les choses peuvent être différentes."_

Une réminiscence de ses rêves. Morgane se masse les tempes en poussant un long soupir, avant d'aller visiter la section histoire et s'immerger dans des récits d'espionnage de la Grande Guerre.

Cette nuit, ses rêves reviennent mais elle ne se réveille pas en hurlant. Alors, elle reste étendue à fixer le plafond et lorsque l'aube dessine ses premiers rayons sur les posters placardés par Gwen le long du mur, elle décide d'y retourner. Après tout, un shopping de Noël n'a jamais fait de mal à personne.

* * *

Une semaine s'est écoulée avant qu'elle ne découvre enfin le nom du vieil homme derrière le comptoir, un certain Jerry Martin. Aussi longtemps qu'il s'en souvienne, on l'a toujours appelé par son deuxième prénom, Gaius. Quelques jours plus tard, il l'invite à prendre le thé et Morgane accepte. Elle apprend que Gaius a étudié la médecine, qu'il a exercé en tant que médecin de la ville à une époque avant d'être usurpé par un jeune homme aux instruments sophistiqués. Aujourd'hui, il s'occupe avec plaisir de sa librairie. Cela explique pourquoi le rayon des sciences est si fourni bien qu'il ait cédé une partie de sa collection, chose impensable pour elle et ses livres d'astrophysique. Toutefois, il n'a pas l'air de s'en soucier le moins du monde. À son vieil âge, il s'est mis à étudier les herbes médicinales et lorsqu'elle l'interroge, il devient presque lyrique dans ses explications sur la sauge, les pensées, les digitales pourprées ou l'aconit. Bientôt, une agréable routine s'installe et même pendant les vacances de Noël – car elle ne rentre pas chez son oncle Ethan – Morgane visite la librairie chaque après-midi sur le coup des trois heures pour prendre le thé. Au fil des jours, elle arrive à persuader Gaius de l'assister dans ses tâches quotidiennes, comme le rangement des étagères et fait même un peu de ménage lorsqu'il a le dos tourné. Aussi merveilleux que puisse être cet endroit, la poussière filtrant l'atmosphère est assez épaisse pour provoquer une crise d'asthme.

Avec le printemps arrive un nouveau semestre et Gaius lui reproche parfois ses visites à la librairie au lieu d'aller s'amuser et profiter du beau temps. Mais elle se contente de rire en faisant remarquer que _justement_, c'est ici, à ses côtés, qu'elle s'amuse. Alors, les joues du vieil homme s'empourprent et il s'en va préparer du thé en grommelant. Elle s'attèle ensuite à ranger les livres mis en désordre par les clients sous les conseils bien intentionnés de Gaius.

Ses rêves continuent à la hanter mais cette librairie à quelque chose d'apaisant, quelque chose qui les rend plus supportables. Ou bien elle a définitivement perdu la tête. Elle préfère penser à la première hypothèse.

Ils lui apparaissent plus clairement à présent. Elle arrive presque à distinguer des visages. Entendre des noms. Suivant les recommandations de Gwen, elle commence à écrire chaque détail dont elle se souvient dans un carnet noir. Elle n'est pas vraiment une artiste mais en sait suffisamment pour griffonner des ébauches de visages. Très vite, ils deviennent aussi familiers que son propre reflet. Le roi chauve et sa fine couronne, le prince aux cheveux blonds comme les blés avec sa puissante mâchoire et ses yeux bleus perçants qui luisent dans sa direction à travers l'épais brouillard de ses rêves. Puis, il y a cette amie loyale aux longues boucles brunes qui ressemble étrangement à Gwen lorsqu'elle est de profil et sous le bon éclairage. C'est le signe que ses mondes se confondent encore davantage mais elle ne s'en soucie guère. De toute façon, ce n'est pas le visage fantomatique de Gwen qui l'effraie. Non, c'est le roi ainsi que le très vieil homme qui la regarde en train d'agoniser de douleur et de terreur sans rien faire pour l'aider.

Il y a un autre visage, aussi. Elle a l'impression qu'il devrait être le plus limpide d'entre tous mais ce n'est qu'une ombre et quelques mots murmurés à son oreille dans une langue qu'elle ne peut comprendre. De temps en temps, elle aperçoit une lueur dorée. Une autre fois, elle tend une main vers lui, qu'il saisit, alors que ses poumons se contractent et le poison lui brûle les veines. Morgane se réveille avec la sensation d'être dans les bras de quelqu'un, sauf qu'elle est seule dans son lit. Cet étrange sentiment de trahison mêlé au réconfort la rend confuse.

Un matin, Gaius la surprend en train de griffonner dans son carnet, les manches négligemment retroussées jusqu'aux coudes. Il remarque ses cicatrices, elle sait qu'il peut les voir mais il se contente de désigner son carnet : "Ça m'a tout l'air d'un projet." Morgane hausse des épaules en mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

"Juste des rêves."

Elle attend qu'il se retourne pour couvrir rapidement ses avant-bras. Elle est consciente qu'il ne dira rien mais cela ne l'empêche pas de manquer quelques visites, prétextant une montagne de devoirs. Sans en avoir la certitude, elle pense toujours qu'il devine ses mensonges.

Un après-midi pluvieux de Mars, Gaius dépose un carton de livres sur le bureau avant d'annoncer : "Mon neveu vient me rendre visite dans quelques jours."

Elle cligne des yeux. D'une certaine façon, elle n'a jamais imaginé que le vieux libraire puisse avoir de la famille. Il est constamment dans sa boutique, un veuf dont chaque aspect de sa vie passée avant Mercer Street est entouré d'un voile de brume, comme ses rêves. Les minutes défilent, puis elle répond en s'emparant du carton de livres : "Ah oui ? Pour combien de temps ?"

"Jusqu'à cet été." Une lueur d'affection illumine un instant les traits de son vieux visage et pendant une seconde, Morgane se sent horriblement jalouse de ce garçon qu'elle n'a jamais rencontré. "Il a réussi à s'attirer des ennuis à Cardiff. Rien de grave, mais un changement d'air pendant quelques mois lui fera du bien."

Elle peut le voir maintenant – un adolescent grincheux qui va traîner des pieds dans la libraire et probablement passer son temps à taguer les murs du métro. Elle force un sourire. "C'est fantastique, Gaius. Comment s'appelle t-il ?"

"Ambrose." Ce nom ne lui évoque rien. Elle a pourtant l'impression qu'il devrait. "Et s'il ressemble à sa mère, il va constamment se prendre les pieds dans le parquet fissuré. Il doit avoir ton âge, Morgane, peut être un an de moins. Il n'a juste pas la patience d'aller à l'université."

"Je vois." Elle façonne un autre sourire. "J'ai hâte de faire sa connaissance."

Il voit clair à travers elle ; la jeune femme ne peut le leurrer, elle le sait. Gaius l'examine du regard et ajoute : "Si tu veux commencer par la section mythologie, c'est sans nul doute la pire. Je dis toujours qu'il faut sortir tous ces vieux manuscrits du grenier pour les mettre en vente, mais mon dos me fait des misères ces temps-ci. Je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper."

Elle réfléchit attentivement à ses paroles – _il me laisse rester, il ne m'oblige pas à partir, même avec la visite de son neveu _– puis réplique avec s'enthousiasme : "D'accord."

Cet après-midi, elle n'oublie pas de l'embrasser sur la joue avant de partir et le rire du vieux libraire signifie beaucoup plus à ses yeux que tout ce que son oncle a jamais fait pour elle.

Pourtant, Morgane a failli oublier l'annonce de Gaius quand elle le rencontre enfin. Ambrose. Elle est dans les escaliers, se démenant tant bien que mal pour descendre un lourd carton de livres, lorsqu'elle sent ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque et entend une voix demander : "Besoin d'un coup de main ?"

Elle pousse un cri et le carton lui échappe presque des mains. Elle l'aurait fait tomber sans l'aide de l'inconnu qui l'a fermement rattrapé d'un côté. Ses yeux sont d'un bleu vif et brillant. Quelque chose s'éveille en elle à cette vue alors que le garçon – jeune homme – la regarde avec confusion. Son visage est familier. Elle est certaine de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

Une explosion d'étincelles. Son esprit succombe de nouveau à la spirale de ses rêves. _Merlin._

"Quoi ?" s'exclame t-il, tandis qu'elle secoue plusieurs fois la tête.

"Rien. Juste... salut. Tu es le neveu de Gaius, non ?"

"Gaius ?" répète t-il en lui volant son carton, une lueur amusée au fond du regard. "Tu veux dire oncle Jerry ?"

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de rougir, se souvenant à peine du vrai nom du libraire. "Oui, Jerry." Il sonne faux sur sa langue. "Tu es Ambrose."

"Ben, c'est le prénom que ma mère me donne." Il a un léger accent et malgré le fait qu'il soit entièrement vêtu de noir, un pentacle suspendu par une fine corde en cuir autour du cou, elle n'a jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi modeste. "Entre autres. Ça dépend des personnes."

"Je peux reprendre le carton," dit-elle.

"Nan, c'est tout bon. Où est-ce que je le dépose ?"

Il reste debout à la dévisager avec ses livres, le sourcil relevé. Un air qu'il tient _assurément_ de Gaius car elle ne compte plus le nombre de fois où le vieil homme lui a servi cette expression. Un sourire lui échappe. Un micro sourire, parce qu'elle n'aime généralement pas en donner. "En bas, dans la section mythologie."

"Okay." Il sourit. "Heureux de te rencontrer, Morgane."

Il a déjà disparu dans l'escalier au moment où elle s'aperçoit qu'elle ne lui a jamais dit son nom.

* * *

"Elle ne se souvient pas."

C'est la voix d'Ambrose. Morgane s'immobilise aussitôt près de la porte de la cuisine, la main crispée sur le mur. Depuis l'arrivée du jeune homme à Caerleon il y a deux semaines, ses rêves sont devenus de plus en plus limpides. Elle voit presque des visages, peut sentir une épée au creux de sa paume, pas celle qu'elle utilise à l'escrime mais une _réelle arme_. Elle murmure des mots incompréhensibles et regarde le monde s'embraser autour d'elle. À chaque fois, il y a ce très vieil homme drapé d'une longue tunique qui la fixe dans sa souffrance et le roi qui la conduit à la potence les joues en larmes. Puis, l'homme blond est couronné. Mais celui qui est toujours noyé dans la brume, celui dont elle a l'intime conviction de devoir connaître, se perd au fil des jours dans l'épais brouillard.

"Elle ne se souvient pas," répète t-il sans joie. C'est la première fois qu'elle l'entend parler sur ce ton. Il a l'air... blessé, presque confus. "Je crois qu'elle ne se souvient de rien."

"Tout le monde n'est pas aussi doué pour cela, Mer – Ambrose," répond Gaius. Sa voix douce sonne toutefois comme une réprimande. Elle se raidit, figée dans l'escalier. "Le fait que tu t'en souviennes si tôt est un miracle. Tu le sais."

Son neveu émet un son pouvant être assimilé à un grognement dépité. "Elle m'a appelé Merlin, Gaius."

Un long silence. Pour Morgane, l'agonie est presque _palpable. _L'espoir aussi, mais surtout la douleur et... _bon dieu, mais ils parlent de moi !_ Jusqu'ici, elle pensait l'avoir imaginé.

Au bout d'un moment, Ambrose se racle la gorge. "Nous ne pouvons pas la perdre encore une fois, Gaius. _Je _ne peux pas la perdre encore une fois.

"Ambrose –"

Un objet se brise soudain sur le sol, faisant rouspéter le vieux libraire. "C'est de l'excellente porcelaine, mon garçon !"

"Désolé, désolé." Des picotements émergent au fond de son esprit et quelque part, elle sait exactement ce qui va se produire. Elle sait ce qu'il va dire, peut le formuler en même temps que lui alors qu'un brasier semble allumer ses entrailles et ouvrir une brèche.

_"H__á__lnes."_

"As-tu perdu la tête ?" gronde Gaius. Le jeune homme pousse un léger cri, alors qu'on dépose une tasse dans l'évier et que l'eau commence à couler. "Ne fais pas cela ici !"

Ambrose s'excuse à nouveau mais Morgane n'entend déjà plus rien. Seul ce mot pulse à travers ses veines, faisant bouillir son sang et la brûlure au fond d'elle est cuisante. Quelque chose essaye de se libérer mais peu importe maintenant, car elle n'a entendu les paroles d'Ambrose que dans un seul endroit : ses rêves.

Morgane fait volte-face et se précipite en bas des escaliers, cette fois sans se soucier d'être discrète. À cet instant, elle ne peut que courir et espérer qu'on ne la rattrape pas.

* * *

_Celui que l'on nomme Emrys marchera dans ton ombre. Il est ton destin... et il est aussi ta perte._

Du poison enflamme sa gorge. Une épée est fermement calée entre ses doigts alors qu'elle se prépare à frapper. Les mots de l'ancienne langue sont acides sur ses lèvres, alors qu'elle brandit une main. La haine jaillit à travers son corps, si féroce et puissante qu'elle dévaste le monde. Puis, le très vieil homme la regarde hurler. L'image est différente cette fois-ci car lorsqu'il se retourne, ses yeux sont bleus, si bleus qu'ils la transpercent. Les traits de son visage deviennent plus nets tandis que la silhouette brumeuse émerge des ténèbres et s'avance vers elle.

Douleur, haine, crainte, victoire... Morgane se réveille avec un hoquet horrifié, fixant le plafond au dessus de son lit, laissant les larmes couler le long de ses joues.

_Ça y est, je suis complètement folle._

* * *

Elle est de retour chez son oncle Ethan pour les vacances de Pâques. Un besoin de s'éloigner de Caerleon. Son seul souhait est pourtant d'y retourner ou de visiter les menhirs de Rhondda mais elle n'a pas le choix. Elle va devoir supporter Dublin.

Son oncle est content de la voir. Morgane ne peut pas vraiment en dire autant mais laisse les choses suivre leur cours. Elle l'embrasse sur la joue dès qu'il la serre dans ses bras, sourit et répond gentiment à ses questions avant de s'échapper au grenier à la première occasion. Sans surprise, la chambre de son enfance semble étrangement vide car elle a emporté l'essentiel, ce qu'il y a de plus cher à ses yeux, ne souhaitant pas qu'Ethan fouine dans ses affaires. Il est le frère de sa mère et bien qu'elle ne le porte pas dans son coeur, elle se sent ici chez elle.

Elle refuse de penser à la librairie de Mercer Street en commençant à défaire sa valise.

Ce soir là, lorsqu'elle s'installe pour dîner et fait mine de déguster son repas, son oncle lui annonce qu'ils recevront de la visite pour Pâques. Un vieil ami de son père à l'armée. Il fait de la politique aujourd'hui et pour une raison qui lui échappe, Ethan ne parle que de lui. Son fils l'accompagnera – "il est aussi en vacances tu sais, mais il va à Cambridge. Un garçon brillant, Uther est très satisfait de lui" – et Morgane se demande bien pourquoi il n'a jamais mentionné ce vieil ami auparavant. Au fond de son esprit, la brèche causée par le mot d'Ambrose se rouvre, encore plus douloureuse.

Cette nuit, elle rêve du vieux roi larmoyant qui la conduit à la potence. Lorsque la lame s'abat, elle hurle : _"Seul un fou voit la vérité comme une trahison !"_

Elle se réveille en sursaut et le vase au bout de son lit explose, la laissant tremblante et recroquevillée dans ses draps jusqu'à l'aube.

* * *

Le monde s'effondre plus rapidement autour d'elle. Le matin de Pâques, lorsque Morgane descend à la cuisine, elle ne réagit même pas en trouvant le guerrier blond qui hante son sommeil assis au comptoir devant un bol de cornflakes. Elle sait qu'il ne lui veut aucun mal. À vrai dire, exception faite de son comportement de crétin arrogant, il est presque agréable. Il pratique l'escrime avec elle depuis toujours et ils bavardent un moment des tournois à venir lorsque le père du blond fait irruption dans la pièce. Morgane lâche subitement sa tasse de café qui s'écrase au sol.

Le roi la fixe d'un air perplexe en bout de table. Ethan surgit de nulle part en posant des questions qu'elle n'écoute pas et elle bredouille des mots d'excuse avant de s'enfuir, les poings serrés.

_Je n'aurais jamais dû venir._

C'est la folie. Elle le sait à présent, nul besoin d'aller consulter un psychiatre. Elle est juste bonne à être enfermée à l'asile. Son monde se désintègre, s'éparpille dans ses rêves et les larmes menacent encore d'inonder ses joues car elle n'a que vingt ans. Elle a la vie devant elle, le monde à explorer, mais c'est impossible car elle est aussi détraquée qu'une vieille sorcière sortie d'un conte de fées. Elle n'est plus une adolescente, le rasoir n'aide plus, le sang et la douleur ne suffisent plus à la soulager. Alors, elle étouffe un cri en rinçant abondamment son poignet sous le robinet. Parfois, quand Arthur montre le bout de son nez, elle croit l'apercevoir une épée à la main et enveloppé d'une cotte de mailles – d'après ses souvenirs de cours d'histoire. Un clignement de paupières plus tard, il porte seulement un maillot de rugby et veut connaître l'adresse du premier bar du coin car il ne peut supporter une minute de plus la présence de son père.

"Je t'emmène," propose t-elle sans réfléchir. Après tout, sombrer dans la folie vaut bien la peine d'aller se prendre une cuite.

Elle n'a plus mis les pieds au King's Arms depuis des lustres. La dernière fois remonte à son dix-septième anniversaire, la nuit même où elle s'est fait tatouer un triskèle, détail que son oncle ignore toujours. Aujourd'hui, elle a pris deux ans de plus mais pas un gramme de sagesse. Elle commande une pinte et deux verres qu'elle descend d'un trait bien qu'elle n'ait pratiquement rien avalé de la journée et risque de se rendre malade. Arthur la dévisage en haussant les sourcils avant d'aller commander ses propres boissons. Quelque part, elle sait qu'elle doit garder un oeil sur lui mais n'en a tout simplement pas la force.

Elle vide un autre verre, sous le regard du Latino aux yeux sombres installé dans un recoin de la salle. Morgane cille et soudain, il porte la même armure que Arthur tout à l'heure. Cette vision la fait ricaner. _Bien sûr_, ses hallucinations ne font qu'empirer sous l'effet de l'alcool qui court dans ses veines. Elle est stupide d'avoir pensé qu'une _quelconque_ substance puisse anesthésier son esprit délirant. Elle détourne le regard. Il fait chaud, l'atmosphère est lourde et oppressante, c'est comme se retrouver dans le brouillard. La bière lui brûle la gorge et l'estomac. Les yeux fermés, elle voit ses rêves défiler derrière ses paupières, s'animant comme un vieux film en noir et blanc. Des silhouettes vêtues de capes et de longues robes somptueuses la fixent dans le miroir accroché au mur. Sa robe est verte à longues manches et aux voiles plongeant jusqu'au sol. Lorsqu'elle baisse les yeux, tout a disparu. Elle porte de nouveau son jeans et le vieil imper beige emprunté à son ex, un étudiant de sa faculté. Elle s'en débarrasse et le laisse sur une chaise, ne souhaitant garder aucun souvenir avec elle pour le moment.

Elle boit, elle rêve, puis boit encore. Arthur est assis au bar avec une brune aux longs cheveux bouclés sur ses genoux, le sosie de Gwen à en croire le pâle éclairage du pub. Morgane les observe d'un oeil distrait alors que les lumières commencent à danser autour d'elle, sautillant comme des colibris. À plusieurs reprises, elle se surprend à penser que ce sont des fées, surtout lorsque l'une d'entre elles se pose sur son épaule et lui pince l'oreille assez fortement pour lui arracher un hoquet, puis chuchote :_ il arrive, il arrive, il arrive_. Elle la chasse d'une main, regrettant de ne pas être allée en boîte. Là-bas au moins, les spots lumineux ne mordent pas.

Elle se sert un autre verre, sentant la pièce tourner. Elle en perd presque l'équilibre sur son tabouret, retenue de justesse par Arthur qui l'aide à se rasseoir. Il éclate de rire avec sa nouvelle pétasse, faisant remarquer à quel point elle ne tient pas l'alcool. Décidant de les ignorer, elle se relève brusquement et ce geste lui retourne l'estomac. Elle a envie de vomir mais peu importe, puisque Arthur a encore cette fichue couronne et son épée à la taille. D'ailleurs, cette fille n'a rien à faire sur ses genoux puisqu'elle n'est pas Gwen. Morgane titube jusqu'à un siège libre et presse son front contre la fraîcheur de la table, les paupières closes, avec pour seul souhait de disparaître de la surface de la Terre.

Une voix résonne dans sa tête. Jeune, douce, fragile. _Morgane._

"Je suis folle," gémit-elle, le visage caché dans ses mains, se balançant d'avant en arrière sur son siège. "Folle, folle, folle."

_Morgane. _La voix est différente. _Reste où tu es, d'accord ? On vient te chercher._

"Complètement folle."

_"Tu n'es pas folle."_

"J'entends des voix dans ma tête –"

_Bien sûr que oui –_

"– et je vois des choses. Ça fait _mal_." Sa poitrine la fait souffrir, sa tête tourne. Sa migraine est insupportable. "Je veux juste que ça s'arrête."

"Ça va s'arrêter," répond Ambrose. Relevant subitement la tête, elle le trouve installé près d'elle. Arthur est debout dans son dos, le regard inquiet. Ambrose jette un coup d'oeil au blond et sourit légèrement. "Bonsoir, Arthur. Ça fait un bail." Stupéfait, ce dernier l'observe comme s'il est devenu fou.

"Toi," s'exclame Morgane.

"Moi." Pendant une fraction de secondes, elle le revoit dans les temps anciens, ses cheveux sont plus courts mais la douceur de son sourire est intacte. Il pose une main délicate sur son front, sauf que ce n'est pas une hallucination lorsqu'un flash doré enflamme ses pupilles. "_S__lǽp, _Morgane. Tout ira mieux quand tu te réveilleras."

Non, c'est faux, essaye t-elle d'articuler, car quand je me réveillerai, je serai toujours aussi cinglée. Mais déjà, l'obscurité se referme sur elle et la dernière chose qu'elle aperçoit avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience, ce sont ses iris bleus éclatants.

**.&.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur** : Shu of the Wind

**Traductrice** : me !

**Pairing** : Merlin/Morgane

**Résumé** : Morgane commence lentement à sombrer dans la folie quand elle découvre cette petite librairie à Caerleon. Sans parler du neveu du propriétaire. AU moderne. OS en trois parties.

**Disclamer**: BBC & co pour l'univers de Merlin. Le scénario complet appartient à Shu of the Wind. Je ne fais que traduire avec son aimable autorisation.

* * *

**Mirrors in Amber  
**

**.&.**

**A Place to Sleep  
**

Morgane ouvre les yeux en gémissant, aveuglée par la lumière du jour qui filtre à travers les stores et danse sur son visage. Elle a la bouche pâteuse et l'haleine d'une bête morte depuis des semaines. Regarder vers la fenêtre réveille sa migraine et le moindre geste fait dangereusement sursauter son estomac. Elle rejoint de justesse la salle de bain attenante avant de vomir ; régurgiter l'alcool lui brûle autant la gorge que l'avaler. Au moins, les murs ne font plus de pirouettes autour d'elle.

L'idée même de mouvement lui donne la nausée et elle se voit forcée de rester penchée au-dessus des toilettes pendant environ trois-quart d'heures. Sans s'arrêter devant la glace, elle entre tout habillée sous la douche, puis s'en rend seulement compte après avoir tourné les robinets et trempé ses vêtements. Quelqu'un a eu la décence de lui passer son pyjama.

Pas Arthur, elle espère.

Ou Uther.

Ou Ethan. Le ciel l'en préserve.

Tous les hommes de son entourage peuvent bien aller au diable.

Par elle ne sait quelle hypothétique grâce divine, Ambrose ne lui traverse même pas l'esprit jusqu'à ce qu'elle descende prudemment l'escalier et trouve Arthur – un Arthur odieusement en forme – prenant un café avec Ambrose – _Merlin_, s'acharne son esprit qu'elle refuse d'écouter. Elle veut pleinement profiter de ce court moment de répit avant que son cerveau ne se remette à lui projeter des hallucinations.

Il n'a pas changé, avec son pentacle autour du cou et son t-shirt noir ; son jeans tout aussi noir est terriblement sexy sur lui. Lorsqu'il la voit entrer, ses yeux se plissent et il lève sa tasse en guise de salut.

Pivotant sur son siège, Arthur se moque d'elle en découvrant son look mais son amusement est mêlé de sympathie à en juger les plis autour de sa bouche. "Alors beauté, la nuit a été rude ?"

Elle grogne et lui répond d'un magnifique doigt d'honneur, resserrant son peignoir autour d'elle avant de se diriger vers l'évier. Elle a désespérément envie de café mais sait que c'est un mauvais plan. "Je ne m'en rappelle pas la moitié."

"Vu ce que tu as bu hier, ça ne m'étonne pas," ajoute le blond. Elle se demande comment ce crétin a réussi à survivre aussi longtemps vu son plaisir à contrarier les filles délirantes souffrant d'une épouvantable gueule de bois. "Tu n'as rien fait de terrible."

_À__ part t'imaginer en prince_, pense t-elle en l'observant par-dessus son verre d'eau. C'est déjà Mai alors qu'elle rêve d'Arthur depuis Noël. Il est encore là pour deux jours mais curieusement, elle aime sa présence et arrive même à lui faire confiance. Elle accorde difficilement sa confiance et Arthur fait partie de ses personnes–

_Ça ne vous rappelle pas le temps où je vous battais en duel ?_

_Ce n'est jamais arrivé !_

Morgane pince fortement ses lèvres et détourne les yeux vers le frigo, où est accrochée une photo de Gwen et elle à la rentrée. Un noeud coupable contracte son estomac ; elle n'a pas contacté la brune depuis des jours.

"Bonjour," la salue Ambrose. Elle se contente de l'ignorer.

"Vous pouvez foutre le camp tous les deux." La dernière chose dont elle a besoin, c'est de les voir se liguer contre elle. Ignorant son affreux mal de tête, elle termine lentement de boire, puis replace son verre sous le robinet. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là, Ambrose ?"

"J'ai pris un bus pour venir." Il hausse distraitement une épaule et elle serre son verre de toutes ses forces pour éviter de lui jeter à la figure. "Le prochain pour Caerleon n'est pas avant deux jours."

Bien entendu, Arthur l'a sans doute invité à rester ici, en parfait Boy Scout. Morgane inspire profondément et avale une autre gorgée. Sa tête est trop douloureuse pour supporter une quelconque dispute et encore moins les images que lui renvoie son esprit à la vue d'Ambrose. _Acier. Feu. Souffrance. Mort_. Elle gît au sol et se tord de douleur en poussant des cris sous le regard du très vieil homme. Dans la réalité, une grimace lui échappe et elle presse son front d'une main. _Bon dieu non, pas avec la gueule de bois. J'ai déjà l'impression qu'on a joué du tambour avec ma tête, pas besoin de rajouter la folie._ Pas ce matin.

"Morgane ?" demande Ambrose. Quelque chose bouge tout près. Elle écarte sa main avant même qu'il ne puisse la toucher et ils se dévisagent l'un l'autre, choqués. Arthur hausse des sourcils.

"Je vais bien," lance t-elle en s'éloignant de quelques pas. "C'est juste... ne fais pas ça."

Il a l'air attristé par sa réaction. "Morgane."

"Arrête, Ambrose."

"S'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle."

Des voix tremblent dans son esprit.

_Les choses peuvent être différentes. Il suffit de trouver le moyen._

_Il n'y a aucun autre moyen._

"Je n'ai pas envie de te parler," réplique t-elle, avant de s'enfuir en haut des escaliers et verrouiller la porte du grenier. Puis, elle se laisse glisser le long du mur, les jambes écartées sur le plancher, mordant ses phalanges pour être sûre que personne ne l'entende pleurer.

* * *

En apparence, le monde a l'air normal. En apparence, _elle_ a l'air normale. Lorsqu'elle se promène dans la rue, elle n'est pas folle, juste une jeune femme qui fait son shopping et lorgne les beaux garçons en se demandant si elle doit racheter de l'Ajax vitres avant épuisement du stock. Elle rentre demain à Caerleon et avec sa chance, empruntera le même bus et le même trajet en ferry que Ambrose. Elle pousse ses lunettes de soleil sur son front, ignorant son mal de crâne et les brèves apparitions de personnes imaginaires qu'elle entraperçoit par moment du coin de l'oeil. À sa demande, Ethan est passé chercher une prescription d'antipsychotiques avant son arrivée à Dublin et quand elle s'est finalement sentie capable d'avaler quelque chose, Morgane en a pris trois d'un coup accompagnés d'aspirine pour calmer sa migraine d'hier.

Demain, elle sera de retour à la fac, de retour à Caerleon et elle doute de pouvoir supporter cela encore longtemps. Elle touche son poignet d'une main, observant un vendeur astiquer la vitrine de sa boutique et prétend ne plus ressentir le pouls qui bat sous ses doigts. Elle ferait peut être mieux d'arrêter les cours. Laisser tomber. Gwen dormirait bien mieux sans elle.

Dans ce cas, où irait-elle ? Pas chez Ethan, c'est une certitude. Revenir ici pour les vacances de Pâques n'a fait qu'empirer sa situation. Étrangement, ses rêves s'emballent lorsqu'elle est en ville. À Caerleon, il y a toujours la librairie pour lui procurer une relative tranquillité d'esprit.

Mais Ambrose... il ne lui facilite pas non plus la tâche. Morgane le ressent à la façon dont son estomac bondit à chacune de leurs rencontres ; ce mélange de joie et de terreur, ce sentiment de _déjà_ le connaître bien qu'ils ne se soient vus qu'une dizaine de fois et que leurs conversations aient tournées autour de bouquins et d'anciens mythes. Elle connaît sa gentillesse et sa maladresse. Elle le comprend lorsqu'il disparait de temps à autre, en quête de silence et de calme, épuisé par toutes les personnes qui gravitent autour de lui, même s'il les adore. Elle sait qu'il est prêt à tout pour protéger ses amis.

_Sa gorge se contracte et elle le fixe avec horreur, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine tandis qu'elle essaye de se rappeler comment respirer – _

Elle secoue frénétiquement la tête. Les médicaments ne font plus effet ou bien ils n'ont jamais fonctionné. Non loin d'elle, un homme allume son briquet et pousse un cri lorsque la flamme s'embrase sur plus de quinze centimètres. Elle se retourne, s'éloignant d'un pas rapide avant que des fées ou dieu seul sait quoi ne s'en échappe ; inutile de paraître plus dérangée qu'elle ne l'est déjà.

Sa tête la fait souffrir alors qu'elle se dirige vers Grafton Street sans prêter attention à la statue de Molly Malone avec sa charrette. Une foule s'est agglutinée autour de la sculpture en bronze, pour la plupart des étudiants comme elle, profitant encore de leurs vacances. Elle tressaillit en entendant l'une des filles à proximité crier et bousculer son petit-ami. Alors, c'est plus fort qu'elle, Morgane agrippe son sac à main et s'enfuit dans la direction opposée. Elle déambule le long d'une rue pendant quelques minutes, puis le monde se met à tourner ; _bordel, _elle ne peut pas avoir une crise ici. C'est juste hors de question. Elle se laisse tomber sur le premier banc et mord l'intérieur de sa joue jusqu'au sang, les yeux fermés et les mains jointes presque en signe de prière. _Par pitié, non. Non. Non._

Si elle respire profondément, ça va passer. Si elle inspire de grandes bouffées d'air et ignore les regards curieux braqués sur elle, alors tout ira mieux. Morgane a toujours été douée pour se mentir à elle-même, si bien qu'elle arrive presque à s'en convaincre pendant une fraction de secondes. Elle veut croire que ça passera. Puis, la brèche au fond de ses entrailles se réveille et une plainte franchit ses lèvres.

Des doigts effleurent ses tempes. Elle sursaute et tente de s'écarter mais avant de rompre le contact, une brise agréablement fraîche envahit son esprit, les images s'atténuent et disparaissent complètement. Elle reste figée pendant ce qui lui semble être une éternité, jusqu'à ce que la main se retire et qu'elle croise une paire d'iris bleus. Ce ne sont pas les yeux bleus éclatants d'Ambrose ; non, les siens sont plus brumeux avec une touche de gris. Le garçon – il ne doit pas avoir plus de dix ou douze ans – se recule légèrement mais sa main reste posée sur sa joue. Morgane ne peut absolument rien faire pour réprimer ses tremblements ; elle le connaît. Comme pour Ambrose, elle a l'intime conviction de le _connaître_. Mais tout ce qu'il lui évoque est chaleureux et plaisant. Ses lèvres retracent son nom.

"Oui," répond Mordred en esquissant un sourire. "Mais ici, on m'appelle Damian."

Damian. Elle ne sait pas si ce prénom lui plaît. Encore l'une de ses hallucinations, songe t-elle, puisqu'il est impossible qu'un enfant, _cet_ enfant, ce garçon si précieux et particulier, ne se tienne devant elle et soit en train de lui parler. Elle s'avance sur le banc et saisit son visage entre ses mains, les larmes aux yeux. Avec précaution, elle touche la cicatrice derrière son oreille, une marque infligée par l'épée d'Arthur lorsqu'il l'a frappé –

_Bon sang, ne pense pas à ça !_

Néanmoins, l'image est intense dans son esprit. "Mordred," répète t-elle, alors que les larmes dévalent ses joues et qu'il la prend dans ses bras, cachant son visage contre son épaule. Elle s'accroche à lui, à ce garçon en chair et en os qu'elle tient serré contre elle. Bien qu'en toute logique, elle ne devrait enlacer que du vent, il y a des mois qu'elle n'a pas éprouvé un tel bien-être.

Au bout d'un moment, Damian penche sa tête d'un côté et sa voix résonne de nouveau dans ses pensées.

_Viens avec moi._

Sans un mot, elle se laisse guider par la main et conduire ailleurs.

Elle a déjà visité Grafton Street un millier de fois, si ce n'est plus. C'est son endroit préféré pour échapper à Ethan et son amertume ambiante, lorsqu'il devient sentimental à propos de sa mère ou ressasse son meurtre. Peu importe si elle n'a fait qu'abandonner sa fille à ses soins sans donner signe de vie dès que son amant l'a quittée. Morgane n'a jamais remarqué ce café au coin d'une allée et lorsque Mordred – Damian – pousse la porte d'entrée, elle stoppe instinctivement sa marche.

_Ça va aller_, la rassure t-il sans ouvrir la bouche, l'invitant à le suivre d'un geste de main. Il attend qu'elle entre avant de refermer derrière elle et malgré son noeud à l'estomac, la riche odeur de café saisissant ses narines suffit à la calmer, un peu comme la vieille librairie poussiéreuse.

_Arrête de penser à cet endroit._

"Bonjour, m'an," dit-il à l'intention de la femme debout derrière le comptoir. Elle a les cheveux sombres et le même regard bleuté mais semble bien trop âgée pour être la mère d'un garçon aussi jeune que Mordred. La femme l'examine attentivement, portant une main sur le pentacle autour de son cou.

"Damian."

"T'inquiète pas, elle est avec moi," explique t-il avant de grimper sur l'un des tabourets en face du bar. Il se retourne vers Morgane, qui le rejoint avec anxiété. "Je l'ai ressentie à travers tout le quartier." _J'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de l'amener ici avant qu'il ne la trouve_," ajoute t-il en silence. Sa mère lui lance un regard sévère, imitée par Morgane.

"Qui ça, il ?"

"Toi et tes idées."

Elles ont parlé en même temps. Leurs yeux se croisent alors que la femme agrippe le comptoir et sauf erreur de sa part, elle se retient tout juste de défaillir. "Tu l'as entendu ?"

Elle acquiesce. "Mais ce n'est que mon imagination, alors ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance."

Sans crier gare, elle reçoit une gifle pour toute réponse. La femme l'a giflée et une douleur lancinante traverse sa joue. Morgane lâche un juron. "_Mais ça va pas la tête ! Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?_"

"Réveilles-toi," réplique la mère de Mordred avec une soudaine lassitude. "Et cesse de t'apitoyer sur ton sort. Depuis quand es-tu au courant ?"

"Au courant de quoi ?" s'exclame t-elle, pressant une main sur sa joue.

À côté d'elle, Mordred les fixe à tour de rôle pendant quelques secondes. _Je ne crois pas qu'elle le soit déjà._

"Oh, Seigneur." La femme laisse échapper un soupir en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. "Où est-ce que tu les trouves, Damian ?"

Le garçon hausse légèrement les épaules mais ne répond rien, ni mentalement ni d'aucune autre façon. Après une longue pause, sa mère tend finalement une main vers elle.

"Je suis Violet. Ravie de faire ta connaissance."

_Ne lui dis pas ton vrai nom._

"Madison," ment-elle sans regarder Mordred. La poignée de main est ferme et rapide, presque automatique, alors que ses vertiges reprennent. "Heu... désolée mais... de quoi devrais-je être au courant, exactement ?"

"Tiens." Violet s'empare d'un mug derrière le comptoir et lui sert un café. Elle est à deux doigts de refuser mais le regard aiguisé qu'elle reçoit la condamne au silence. La femme poursuit : "Depuis combien de temps fais-tu ces rêves ?"

"Comment savez-vous pour mes rêves ?" riposte t-elle en agrippant inconsciemment sa tasse. Violet a ajouté quelque chose dans son café, des épices à la noix de muscade qui soulagent efficacement son mal de tête. Elle le goûte du bout des lèvres et fond presque de bonheur. Il y a aussi une pointe de chocolat.

"C'est toi." Morgane cligne des yeux. "Tu as le don de prophétie dans le sang, ma chérie. Si les lignées d'ancêtres t'apparaissent et te parlent aussi clairement qu'à moi, elles sont comme un cri perçant."

_"Pardon ?"_ Ses doigts se crispent davantage sur le mug. Pour une raison qu'elle ne peut expliquer, son coeur martèle sa poitrine. "Écoutez, je suis désolée, mais je ne sais pas du tout de quoi vous parlez. Quoi que vous pensez de moi, vous... vous faîtes erreur, okay ? Je suis juste..." Elle jette un coup d'oeil à Mordred – _Damian_, insiste t-elle fermement – avant de reporter son attention sur sa mère. "Je suis juste... malade. C'est tout."

C'est la première fois qu'elle l'avoue à haute voix devant quelqu'un. Préférant les ignorer tous les deux, elle continue à siroter son café. Violet soupire.

"C'est parfaitement compréhensible que tu penses cela. Je ne vais pas te mettre la pression, Madison. Mais..." Hésitante, elle saisit de nouveau quelque chose derrière le comptoir et tend une main. Un bracelet repose au creux de sa paume. "Mais ce serait bien que tu portes ceci. Juste pour quelques temps. Garde le caché."

"Pourquoi ?"

"Ce bracelet t'aidera à mieux dormir."

Morgane lance un regard à Mordred avant de passer le bracelet autour de son poignet. Lorsqu'elle lève les yeux vers la femme, elle tient un autre bijou mais cette fois-ci, il s'agit du même pentacle que porte Ambrose accroché à une longue chaine conçue pour glisser sous ses vêtements.

"À quoi ça sert ?" ironise t-elle en attachant le collier à son cou. "À éloigner les fées ?"

"Cela prouve que tu es l'une des nôtres. Tu n'aurais pas pu voir le collier si tu n'avais pas le don. Damian ne t'aurait pas non plus amenée ici."

"Le don ?"

"La magie."

Violet se pince à nouveau le nez en soupirant mais elle peut à peine l'entendre à cause du bourdonnement dans ses oreilles. Elle a sûrement mal compris. Oui, c'est sans doute cela, sinon elle délire totalement car elle aurait juré l'avoir entendu parler de _magie_. Comme si la magie _existait_.

Elle a une soudaine envie d'éclater de rire mais la brèche dans sa poitrine se rouvre et scintille, l'empêchant d'articuler quoique ce soit.

"Violet, je me demandais – oh."

Ambrose. Le fichu Ambrose Martin se tient debout à quelques mètres, les yeux écarquillés. Morgane le fixe en retour en se demandant ce qu'elle a bien pu faire pour que le monde entier la déteste. Ce n'est décidément pas son jour. Mordred délaisse son tabouret et se précipite vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres. "Emrys, on l'a trouvée."

"Je vois ça," dit-il prudemment en acceptant l'étreinte du garçon qui le serre par la taille. Tout à coup, elle a un brusque éclair de lucidité. _Ce n'est peut être pas_ moi _qui est folle_. L'univers semble lui jouer une mauvaise farce, du moins lorsqu'il s'agit de chambouler sa vie. Ambrose se détache du garçon. "Ton oncle te cherche."

Elle serre des poings. "Mon oncle peut aller se faire voir."

Il échange un regard avec Mordred – une oeillade impossible à déchiffrer – et pendant une seconde, elle pense entendre une voix lointaine s'échouer dans sa tête. Puis, Mordred se tourne vers elle. _Emrys va s'occuper de toi, Morgane. Tu peux lui faire confiance._

C'est plus fort qu'elle. _Douleur. Poison. Terreur. Trahison_. Des images jaillissent à toute vitesse devant ses yeux et le garçon lui adresse un sourire secret.

_Il a retenu sa leçon._ Ses yeux bleus-gris fixent Ambrose avant qu'il n'ajoute, _hein, Emrys ?_

"Vous êtes _tous_ cinglés," coupe t-elle en quittant brusquement son tabouret. Mordred ouvre la bouche mais est interrompu par Ambrose qui le retient par l'épaule. "Vous êtes tous – la magie _n'existe_ pas. Ce n'est pas _réel_. Alors arrêtez ! Les tours de ventriloque, cette blague débile. J'ai compris maintenant, ça suffit... stop."

"Madison –" commence Violet mais Morgane secoue la tête.

"Non ! Comment faut-il que je vous le dise ? _Fichez-moi la paix !_"

Elle sort en courant du café. Le pentacle suspendu à son collier se met à chauffer contre sa peau alors qu'elle tourne à l'angle, fuyant cet endroit comme elle a fui la librairie, sauf que cette fois, elle n'a nulle part où aller.

_Rattrape-la, Emrys. Rattrape-la, ou ce sera exactement comme avant et tout ce qu'on a fait n'aura servi à rien._

Les mots résonnent dans son esprit. Mordred. Il s'est assuré qu'elle puisse l'entendre et sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, elle est persuadée que Ambrose a suivi ses conseils et accélère sa course. Elle s'engouffre dans le parc St. Stephen et prend la direction de l'arche, s'apercevant au passage qu'elle a oublié son sac à main au café. Peu importe maintenant.

_Si j'avais su que j'allais courir aujourd'hui, j'aurais mis d'autres chaussures_. Ses sandales ne font que la ralentir. Elle sautille sur un pied pour déchausser l'autre, puis réitère l'opération et ses pieds nus claquent sur le trottoir goudronneux alors qu'elle se remet à courir. Derrière elle, un cri s'élève – "Morgane !" – mais elle ne s'arrête pas. Elle n'en a pas l'intention.

_Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas. Ne t'arrête pas._

_"Morgane !"_

Les pierres et le béton éraflent ses pieds si bien qu'elle délaisse le trottoir pour la pelouse et plonge à couvert sous les arbres. St. Stephen est immense, elle finira par le semer mais en attendant, elle doit continuer à courir. Elle émerge à nouveau du bosquet et se précipite derrière l'arche des fusiliers ; ses ongles agrippent la pierre du monument alors qu'elle lutte pour récupérer son souffle.

Une onde de choc. La brèche au fond de sa poitrine s'ouvre davantage. Elle peut presque _sentir _le mot effleurer sa peau lorsqu'il le prononce et un gémissement lui échappe. "_Ábeþecian_."

Quelque chose lui chatouille la nuque, les poils se hérissent sur ses bras comme la chair de poule et Morgane se demande s'il est possible de pleurer et crier en même temps car c'est précisément dans l'état où elle se trouve. Elle s'enfonce dans la forêt et trébuche sur une racine escarpée, avant de s'étaler au sol avec un cri. Elle essaye de se relever mais son pied lui fait mal, alors elle ne peut que se cacher dans les buissons en espérant ne pas se faire repérer.

Elle n'a pas conscience que les arbres se referment autour d'elle jusqu'à ce que leurs branches touchent ses joues. Elle hurle, le visage caché contre ses genoux.

"_Cól_."

Les arbres s'écartent et une main presse timidement son épaule. Elle pousse encore un cri tandis que la brèche se transforme en un flambeau luminescent, projetant Ambrose en arrière. Elle _ressent_ les vibrations dans la terre à travers son corps lorsqu'il heurte l'arbre le plus proche. Les branches s'enroulent autour de lui, l'emprisonnent et resserrent leur étreinte encore, encore, encore... La terreur de le voir ainsi pris au piège lui comprime la gorge.

_"Merlin !"_

Prisonnier dans l'amas de branches, une coupure ensanglantée sur la joue à l'endroit où les brindilles l'ont griffée, presque étranglé jusqu'à son dernier souffle, il sourit. "C'est moi."

Cette fois, elle ne manque pas de le voir plaquer une main contre le tronc et murmurer des mots dans une autre langue. _La langue de l'Ancienne Religion_. L'arbre craque et grince, puis Merlin se laisse glisser à travers l'espace formé entre les branches pour atterrir au sol en toussant, la respiration entrecoupée par sa crise de toux. Morgane rampe jusqu'à lui et lorsqu'elle place une main sur sa joue, ce geste lui paraît complètement naturel. Normal. "Est-ce que ça va ?"

"Ouais."

"Tu es sûr ?"

"Je vais bien," assure t-il en tentant de calmer son souffle erratique. Il tousse mais sa bouche s'étire légèrement vers le haut. "J'avais oublié – que tu étais – si douée à la course."

Elle lui donne une tape sur l'épaule. "Cet arbre... oh mon dieu – _l'arbre _–"

"C'est toi."

"Quoi ?"

"Toi," s'exclame Merlin avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il la saisit par les mains et l'aide à se relever. Morgane grimace. "_C'est toi_ qui as lancé les arbres sur moi !"

"Qu'est-ce –"

"Oh, tu es tout simplement divine ! Tu as réussi !" Deux mains viennent encadrer son visage et il presse vivement ses lèvres contre son front. Le bonheur qui transparaît sur ses traits est pur et absolu, si bien qu'elle doit se rappeler comment tenir sur ses jambes, sachant _qu'elle_ en est la cause. Sa peau est brûlante à l'endroit où les lèvres de Merlin l'ont touchée. "Tu as réussi, Morgane !"

"Je ne –"

"C'était totalement _génial_, oh que oui !" Il commence à rire, levant la tête vers la cime des arbres avant de croiser à nouveau ses yeux. Le regard qu'il pose sur elle enflamme la base de son cou jusque ses joues. "Je pourrais _t'embrasser_ là tout de suite, tu sais ça ?"

_Tu l'as déjà fait_, faillit-elle répondre, mais ses jambes cèdent et elle dégringole sur le sol de la forêt. Lorsqu'elle examine son pied, un morceau de bois est planté dans sa voûte plantaire et sa blessure saigne. Elle a un haut le coeur. Pourquoi la vue du sang la perturbe autant _aujourd'hui, _c'est un autre fichu mystère. Néanmoins, sa tête ne tourne pas à toute vitesse. Les dents serrées, elle extrait le bâton de son pied et sa vue se trouble, lui donnant l'impression d'être faible et fragile.

"Ne bouge pas." Sans lui laisser le temps de protester, il tient déjà son pied entre ses mains et murmure un mot. Une vague de chaleur enveloppe sa blessure, la douleur s'estompe. Sous son pied, une légère cicatrice rosée a remplacé le sang, la chair à vif et les débris de bois.

Elle récupère son pied, les yeux fixés sur Merlin tandis qu'il attend patiemment sa réaction, accroupi sur ses talons. Un long silence s'installe entre les arbres. Finalement, elle se racle la gorge. "...Je ne comprends pas."

Une pause. Il sourit et se redresse, puis tend une main vers elle. "Allez, viens, ma belle. C'est l'heure des révélations."

Morgane a horreur des surnoms. Sauf qu'il s'agit d'Ambrose – Merlin – et qu'elle s'en moque complètement. Elle hésite et finit par accepter sa main tendue. "J'espère que ça en vaut la peine."

"Crois-moi." Il garde sa main serrée dans la sienne et pour une fois, elle n'a aucun mouvement de recul. Pour la première fois depuis des années, elle se sent de nouveau bien. Presque comblée. Et elle n'a pas envie que ce sentiment la quitte. "C'est le cas."

* * *

Alors, il lui raconte. Chaque petit détail. Il lui raconte Camelot, l'ancien château, le dragon, la magie et les prophéties faites sur leur destin. Le roi qui fut et qui sera. Il lui parle d'Arthur et Guenièvre, de Lancelot, Nimueh, Gaius, Morgause et Mordred. De la Dame du Lac et Morgane Le Fay. D'Agravain et Uther, Ygerne, Gorlois et Cenred. Il lui raconte tout ce dont il se souvient pendant qu'elle l'écoute, assise devant son yaourt glacé en train de fondre en gelée multicolore.

Il conte la grande bataille où Mordred a tué Arthur et Merlin a affronté une Morgane Le Fay déguisée. La façon dont il a relié leur magie pour envoyer l'âme des morts et des mourants – puisqu'ils étaient tous à l'agonie – dans l'Autre Monde en attendant leur réveil.

Ses rêves n'en sont pas, lui explique t-il, ce sont des visions et des souvenirs. Elle n'est pas folle et ne l'a jamais été. Ses hallucinations sont de brèves apparitions de l'Autre côté, la face cachée des choses où règne la magie. Les visages qui apparaissent dans son esprit sont les leurs – Arthur, Guenièvre, Gaius – "le médecin de la Cour" qu'elle peut voir en quelque sorte – Uther et tous les autres. Il y a tant de failles, tant d'éléments qui ne collent pas dans son histoire, qu'elle pourrait la balayer d'un revers de main comme un château de cartes. Mais elle n'en fait rien. Elle a l'intime intuition que tout est vrai. Elle peut le ressentir avec ses tripes.

Merlin finit par se taire, attendant sans doute un signe de sa part. Morgane scrute la fenêtre pendant un long moment, jouant avec sa cuillère. Elle est plongée dans ses souvenirs, puis soudain, tout devient parfaitement clair. Elle voit et se dépêche d'essuyer ses yeux pour empêcher ses larmes de couler.

"Je suis Morgane," répète t-elle. Il hoche la tête.

"Tu es Morgane."

"Alors... alors que suis-je censée faire ?" Son coeur se serre. "Si mon destin est d'aider Mordred à tuer Arthur–"

"C'est là toute la beauté de la situation," s'exclame t-il en répandant la soucoupe de sucre sur la table. Il trace une flèche dans la poudre blanche. "Voilà comment les choses progressaient à l'époque, comment notre destin évoluait. Du début à la fin. Mais aujourd'hui –" il efface la flèche, "– tout est différent. Nous faisons nos propres choix. Nous créons notre propre destin. La seule chose qui ne change pas est le lien que nous partageons."

Elle s'efforce de suivre sa logique. "Toi et moi ?"

"Et Gwen et Arthur et Mordred. Uther. Gaius," ajoute t-il d'un air songeur. "Tous les sept. Nous sommes toujours liés. Il y a des plans d'existence où Mordred est ton fils. Parfois, il est le frère d'Arthur. D'autre fois, vous êtes tous les deux les enfants d'Arthur et Uther n'a jamais existé."

"Mais ça n'a aucun sens."

"Depuis quand la magie a t-elle un sens ?" C'est curieux mais elle le comprend tout à fait. Bien qu'elle ne connaisse rien à la magie, cela ne l'empêche visiblement pas de comprendre. "C'est la magie qui contrôle où, quand et pourquoi, Morgane, pas notre destin. Plus maintenant."

"...Oh."

Ils restent installés en silence. Les minutes défilent pendant qu'elle réfléchit.

"Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle Emrys ?"

"Hmm ?" Merlin racle le bord de son yaourt avec sa cuillère sans relever les yeux. Une feuille est coincée dans ses cheveux et elle n'a pas le coeur à lui dire ni le courage de l'enlever. Elle est aussi convaincue que déguster du yaourt glacé en plein Avril à Dublin est suicidaire, lorsqu'on se gèle encore dehors. Mais c'est le seul endroit qui ne soit pas un pub où l'on peut discuter tranquillement, hormis le café et la maison d'Ethan.

"Mord – Damian." Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. "Pourquoi est-ce qu'il t'appelle Emrys ?"

"Oh." Il sourit. "Parce que c'est mon nom. Enfin, plus ou moins. Ambrose se traduit Emrys en anglais, ou plutôt, Emrys se traduit Ambrose en_ gallois_. Et Damian m'a toujours appelé Emrys. Depuis... depuis très longtemps, en fait."

_Depuis Camelot._ Elle repose sa cuillère et s'adosse à son siège. "Écoute, admettons que je te crois. Admettons... que tout ça –" elle gesticule des bras "– se soit passé avant."

"Plusieurs fois," l'interrompt Merlin en arquant un sourcil. Elle reste muette et il en profite pour voler la cerise au sommet de son yaourt. "Tu sais, en toute hypothèse."

Elle déglutit, la bouche sèche tout à coup. "Oui. Plusieurs... plusieurs fois. Pourquoi est-ce que je ne me rappelle rien ? Alors que toi, tu te souviens de _tout_ ?"

Il se pince les lèvres et ne répond rien pendant de longues et angoissantes minutes. "Je... c'est moi qui avais jeté le sort à l'époque, je suis c_ensé_ me souvenir de tout. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que l'histoire doit continuer à se répéter... La dernière fois où nous avons tous été réincarnés ensembles était..." Il se mord la lèvre. "Ben, c'était quand Arthur était roi."

Elle doit s'agripper à sa chaise pour ne pas tomber à la renverse. "T'es plus cinglé que moi."

"Peut être. Ça ne veut pas dire que ce n'est pas réel." Il lui décoche un sourire avant d'avaler tout rond sa cerise, tige comprise. Morgane grimace et lui balance sa serviette à la figure.

"Crétin ! Et insolent en plus !"

Le sourire de Merlin s'élargit. Puis, ses lèvres retombent et sa main se crispe sur la serviette alors qu'il évite son regard. "Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu es en colère contre nous. Contre moi. Je veux dire, Gaius et moi, on... on parlait de toi dans ton dos. Ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver. On aurait dû tout te dire depuis le début lorsque Gaius s'est aperçu que tes souvenirs refaisaient surface."

"Je ne vous aurais pas cru."

"Mais tu n'aurais pas autant souffert."

Elle cille. Lorsqu'il la regarde de nouveau, ses yeux sont d'un bleu intense. "Je n'ai... on n'a jamais voulu te faire souffrir, Morgane."

L'espace d'un instant, elle a le souffle coupé et l'envie de tendre une main pour le toucher est très forte. Mais elle résiste à la tentation, serrant anxieusement ses poings sous la table à la place. Au bout d'un moment, Merlin se relève. "On rentre à Caerleon demain. Bien que je déteste Agravain, il vaut mieux se faire oublier pendant un temps, sinon qui sait ce que fera Arthur ?"

C'est plus fort qu'elle. Sa tête bascule en arrière et elle laisse éclater son fou rire jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir marcher droit, jusqu'aux larmes, et il doit passer un bras sous le sien pour l'empêcher de tomber alors qu'ils prennent le chemin de retour chez oncle Ethan.

Le monde tel qu'elle l'a connu n'existe plus. Maintenant qu'elle a sombré dans une folie profonde, rien ne pourra la ramener.

Et pour une raison indescriptible – ou peut être pour une raison très identifiable, le jeune homme qu'elle tient par le bras en ce moment même – elle n'arrive pas à s'en faire.

**.&.**

* * *

Hello guys !

J'espère que vous avez apprécié jusqu'ici. La prochaine partie sera la dernière et aussi la plus longue. Un grand merci à **Stou, Julia13verseau** et **Zen** pour avoir pris le temps de me laisser leur avis. Pour les autres, n'hésitez pas à vous manifester, ça fait toujours plaisir !

Sortilèges (vieil anglais):  
_Ábeþecian - _detect - détecter  
_Cól - _calm - calme, tranquille


End file.
